A display apparatus with a touch panel, which a user touches with a finger, a stylus, or the like, to input information, is used in various fields. As one of such touch panel systems, an electrostatic-capacitance type touch panel capable of reducing the power consumption is known. When the area of a screen of a touch panel is small, the capability of inputting using a stylus with a narrow tip is preferred. However, in the electrostatic-capacitance type touch panel, a stylus with a narrow contact area has a poor contact-detection sensitivity because the electrostatic capacitance generated at a contact portion needs to be equal to or greater than a predetermined level. Then, in order to improve operability, there is proposed a display apparatus with a stylus that outputs an active signal toward a detection unit. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-58198).